vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucien Castle
Lucien Castle ('''formerly known as '''Niklaus Mikaelson) is a recurring character on The Originals. He is the first vampire turned by Niklaus Mikaelson, the first vampire turned overall and a member of The Trinity. Early History 1002, Southern France Lucien was a servant for Count de Martel in Southern France, tasked with welcoming guests to the castle. One day, the guests he was riding with were attacked by the Original Vampires. Lucien hid while they squabbled over the possibility of taking their victim's clothing and posing as them so they could stay at the castle. Lucien was terrified when they discovered him and quickly offered to help them pull off their ruse, telling them of his knowledge of all of the count's customs that would help them blend in. The vampires voted on whether they should let him live or kill him. Finn and Rebekah voted that he should live, while Elijah and Kol voted that he should die. It was Klaus who gave the tie-breaking vote for him to live. Lucien brought them to the castle, telling them of some of the count's preferences as well as making sure they all looked the part. After nearly being caught, they managed to pull off their plan and be welcomed into de Martel's court. When he had a moment alone with Klaus, he told him of the count's evil, and how he tormented people under his reign, including killing Lucien's father for not being able to pay a debt. He assured Klaus that no matter what kind of evil he was, while in the court, he was among people who were even worse, hidden behind their fine clothes. Lucien didn't care if Klaus and his siblings killed all of the people present in the castle. He then showed Klaus the count's children; siblings Tristan and Aurora, telling him to avoid them completely since they were both very wicked. Later that year, Lucien asked Klaus to pass a note to Aurora, declaring his love for her and asking for her to run away with him. Klaus tried to talk Lucien down from his hopes, which aggravated Lucien. Later that night, Lucien caught Aurora and Klaus kissing. He confronted them, feeling angry and betrayed, inadvertently drawing the castle's guards to them. Tristan arrived with them, believing that it was Lucien whom Aurora was having the affair with. Tristan ordered the guards to take Lucien and later, tortured him, whipping him in the dungeons. Klaus and Elijah attempted to save Lucien from Tristan but Tristan threatened them with the knowledge that he knew what they really were and would expose them if they attempted to do anything to him. Tristan then pulled out a dagger and slashed Lucien across the mouth, scarring his face. When Klaus pulled Lucien down from his torture to try and comfort him, Lucien stabbed Klaus in a fit of rage, blaming him for his torture and for his affair with Aurora. Klaus proved that he couldn't be killed by the blade and turned it on Lucien with his blood still on. The blade cut Lucien's hand, mixing Klaus's blood into the wound. To Klaus and Lucien's surprise, the cut and wounds on his face healed almost immediately, revealing that Klaus's blood had healed him. Believing that he was now a vampire, Lucien stormed out of the dungeon with the knife and tried to murder Tristan but was stabbed in the back and killed by one of the guards. Klaus prepared to burn his body but Lucien was revived, having had Klaus's blood in his system. Lucien fed on women in a chapel, completing his transition into the first non-Original vampire and first member of Klaus's sireline. He then begged Klaus to teach him, telling him he was no longer mad at him because he had given him the gift of immortality and saying that they were as close as brothers now. Klaus then showed Lucien how to properly feed. Aurora appeared, catching them feeding. Lucien tried to approach her but was stopped by Rebekah, who showed her own fangs. Aurora ran in fear. When the Original Vampries fled, Elijah compelled Lucien, Aurora, and Tristan to believe that they were the Mikaelsons as a means to use them as a decoy for Mikael. The three ran from Mikael, working together. When the compulsion wore off a hundred years later after the Originals were daggered, they were furious and traumatized by the experience. They plotted against the Mikaelsons and looked for ways to destroy them but Lucien and Tristan's disliking for each other constantly got in the way of their plans. Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Lucien arrived in New Orleans and immediately bought an expensive penthouse with a great view of the city. Rather than paying for it, he killed the realtor after playfully flirting with her. Lucien then went to a gallery where Klaus was displaying his artwork. Lucien immediately reunited with Klaus, sarcastically criticizing his artwork and wanting to share a drink with him. Klaus initially seemed happy to be together with his old friend again, gladly joining him for a drink. Over a drink, Lucien reminisced about Klaus' siblings and then told him that he and Aurora had separated centuries ago when asked by Klaus about her. Klaus left Lucien to speak with Cami, whose news about murders in the city seemed to foul his mood. Tired of good manners, Klaus bluntly asked Lucien what he was really doing in New Orleans. Lucien explained that it was common knowledge throughout the world that the Originals had been attacked multiple times, in some cases even dying such as when Finn and Kol were killed. When Finn died, all vampires learned the truth that if an Original dies, their entire bloodline will die. With two sire lines wiped out, the remaining vampires had grown worried over their own survival being reliant on the Original Vampires. Many had grown restless and Lucien warned that there was a war brewing between the remaining sire lines, and raised the possibility of what would happen if one line wanted to wipe out the other by targeting the Originals. Worried that Klaus could potentially be killed, leading to his own demise, Lucien even wondered if every bit of wood from the White Oak Tree was really gone, angering Klaus. However, Lucien calmed him, telling him that if he wanted to know everything he knew, he should come with him. Lucien brought Klaus to his newly acquired penthouse where he hosted a party for many high-class vampires, feeding on humans for fun. Lucien pulled Klaus into an isolated room, introducing him to Alexis, a cypher who could apparently see the future. When Lucien asked Klaus to drink from her with him, Alexis offered a prophetic warning about the future of Klaus and his family. After Alexis left to sit on the bed in the room, Lucien told Klaus that he would need him with the growing threat. Klaus was furious, reminding Lucien of who he was, but Lucien wouldn't have it, telling him that he believes he had lost a step since he had known him and was no longer the wicked beast he once was. With the sire war brewing, Lucien begged Klaus to let him help since together they had many enemies who would now be targeting Klaus to kill Lucien. Once Klaus left, Lucien pulled out a straight razor and cut his own mouth, giving himself some Glasgow smile scars that quickly healed, the same method that had been used in gruesome murders throughout the city in recent days; implying that he was the killer responsible. Lucien was also revealed to be connected to Kingmaker Land Development Inc., the company that hired the hunters to kill the wolves in the bayou. In ''You Hung the Moon'''' , Lucien was visited late in the night by Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah wanted to know why the company Lucien ran, Kingmaker Land Development Inc., was hunting down wolves in the bayou. Elijah was unable to enter Lucien's penthouse due to a boundary spell that kept any vampires who were not in Klaus's sire line from being able to enter without an invitation. After dodging Elijah's questioning about Hayley being one of the wolves being hunted and insulting Hayley personally, Lucien infuriated Elijah so he broke off a piece of wood and threw it into Lucien's neck. Then, werewolf Jackson Kenner rushed into the penthouse, able to pass through the boundary spell, and tackled Lucien, biting his arm and poisoning him with werewolf venom. Jackson demanded to know what Lucien's hunters had done with Hayley and Lucien defiantly told him he'd have them inspect the road kill in the morning. Clearly pained from the bite, Lucien invited Elijah inside the penthouse. When the sun rose, Lucien assured Elijah that his contacts would tell him if they found a wolf matching Hayley's description. Elijah informed Lucien that he'd need Klaus's blood to heal the werewolf bite. Elijah questioned why Lucien was in conflict with the other sire lines, including Elijah's first sire, Tristan de Martel. Lucien assured Elijah that it wasn't a squabble but a growing war, explaining that Tristan wasn't above targeting Klaus to get to him. Elijah told Lucien that the white oak was destroyed so the Originals didn't need Lucien's protection and that he should leave the city. Lucien brought up the prophecy Alexis had foretold. Elijah brushed off the prophecy and left with Lucien asking what Elijah had left now that he had given up on Klaus's redemption. While rummaging through his belongings and still suffering from the werewolf venom, Lucien later got a call from Klaus, accusing him of the two murders in New Orleans, recognizing the facial scars that were carved into the body. Lucien didn't deny the accusations. Klaus offered to heal Lucien's werewolf bite but Lucien told him it was barely a scratch, despite it having been a bite. Klaus then sternly told Lucien that there were rules in the city and that if Lucien ruined the peace they had had for months, he would be the next victim. Lucien was happy to hear Klaus acting like his old self and hung up. Lucien pulled a syringe out and injected something in it, healing from the bite. Later, it was revealed Lucien was feeding information about his killings to the press and he then pulled out an old drawing of Aurora from his closet, looking at it longingly. In[[I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans| ''I'll See You in Hell Or New Orleans]], Lucien was visited at his penthouse by Detective Will Kinney, asking to have a word with him. Kinney brought Lucien to an interview room at the police station and questioned him on the recent murders. Lucien grew bored with the conversation and compelled Kinney to bring in Cami, who had been watching through the one-way window. Cami went into the interview room with Vincent Griffiths. Vincent and Cami quickly accused him of the murders but Lucien denied it, telling her that if she knew him, she'd know that they were alike, having all been caught up in the Mikaelsons' lives and lived to tell about it, though bore scars from the experience. Lucien told them the story of how Tristan scarred him a thousand years, revealing that it was in a similar fashion to the scars he had been re-enacting in the murders, the rich victims being stand-ins for Tristan. However, Tristan still denied the accusations, saying someone was trying to pin the blame on Lucien in order to hurt his relationship with Klaus. When she suggested that Lucien still blamed Klaus for the scarring of his face, Lucien assured her that time healed all wounds. Just as Lucien was about to tell Cami who was trying to frame him, Klaus entered the room. Despite his claims of innocence, Klaus refused to believe Lucien. Lucien spoke to Klaus alone, where he continued to persist that he was innocent, saying that it was no doubt Tristan trying to drive a wedge between them. Detective Will Kinney came back in and revealed that another murder had happened while Lucien was in holding, so it was impossible that it was him. Lucien told Klaus to think about what he had told him and then left. Klaus followed Lucien and considered eliminating him as he was about to but was stopped by Elijah, who brought news that they couldn't kill Lucien or they'd never know what secret weapon he knew about that could kill the Originals. In ''A Walk on the Wild Side'', on Halloween night, Lucien partied out in the streets with many others, openly feeding on women he consorted with. Klaus tracked him down, wanting to be able to see Alexis again, for more insight into her visions. Lucien obliged after explaining to Klaus how he had spent centuries building his company up and had people constantly developing new technology and research that aided him. Lucien brought Klaus to his penthouse, expecting Alexis to be there but she was nowhere to be found. Lucien was sure she had been abducted since she never left the apartment. After Freya helped them track her down, they discovered that she was at The Strix's gala. Lucien was certain that they wouldn't be able to get in, due to overwhelming number of old vampires The Strix had, however, Klaus had a plan. Lucien and Klaus crashed The Strix's gala, pretending to be excessively drunk in order to make a big enough distraction for Freya to slip in and find Alexis. While loudly making a scene, Lucien commented how all of the members of The Strix looked like Elijah and taunted Tristan, poking his nose in fun and howling loudly. After Elijah convinced Klaus to leave, Klaus and Lucien exited the building but their plan was a success. Freya brought Alexis to the compound where Alexis admitted that she had seen Klaus die in her visions and as such, had lost faith in Lucien since he was doomed. When she prepared to show them more visions, including the weapon that could kill Originals, they learned that she had been poisoned and she died in Lucien's arms. With one of his biggest assets in the sire war dead, Lucien grieved for his fallen associate. In ''The Axeman's Letter'', Lucien wandered the streets of New Orleans while being followed by Cami and Vincent, who still suspected him of being the killer. Lucien, knowing they were following, pulled Cami aside without Vincent seeing. Lucien questioned her one why she was still hounding him after he'd been cleared by detectives. Lucien assured her that she didn't know what kind of person he was, but she was about to find out, speeding away but leaving a victim bleeding out with facial wounds carved in his mouth. Cami was arrested for the crime by Detective Will Kinney. In ''Beautiful Mistake'' , Lucien knocked Kinney out after he had arrested Cami and then he took her hostage, telling her that she had a big day ahead of her. Lucien brought her to his penthouse and revealed that he compelled Kinney, displaying his compulsion by having Kinney throw a knife directly at Cami's face before catching it. He asked that she help him find a specific dark object, a medallion, that he believed was in her possession, hidden within her stash. When Cami remained uncooperative, Lucien had Kinney inflict pain on himself as a motivator for her to help him. Lucien remained persistent on his search, making a deal with Cami that he'd heal Kinney and then she'd have to show him where it was. She pulled out a skull and said it was the only place where it could be. Lucien picked it up, only to feel a wave of great pain, the dark object hurting him. Lucien regained his footing when Cami tried to attack him and demanded she tell him where it really was, ordering Kinney to slit his throat. To save her friend, she handed it over to him. Lucien compelled Kinney to forget everything never be able to solve the investigation and to dwell in his inability to solve the case. He threatened to compel Cami as well and reminded her that against vampires, humans would always lose. Later, Lucien examined the medallion, The Serratura, with pride at his own accomplishment. In Out of the Easy, Personality |-| Human= When he was still human, Lucien became terrified when he came across the Original Vampires, but he quickly offered to help them pull off their ruse of posing as the noblemen and the noblewoman they killed, to avoiding being killed himself by them, he despises the Count de Martel, the noblemen and the noblewomen, due to the fact that they treat their servants very badly as well the fact that the Count de Martel killed his father for no apparent reason, he even once sarcastically stated that didn't care if Klaus and his siblings killed all of the people present in the castle, despite this Lucien has romantic feelings for Aurora, since they were children; as she is nothing like her father, brother, or other noblewomen. |-| Vampire= Lucien is described as intelligent, charming, wildly successful and at ease with princes and paupers alike. He prides himself on being two steps ahead of everyone else. Lucien believes in standing against authority, learning from and then rising above those who consider themselves superior, preaching that one should never live in someone else's shadow. Physical Appearance Lucien is a dark haired man of average build. He keeps his hair groomed to a neat length. He dresses in fine clothing, though not to the extent of Tristan, reflecting more of Klaus's style as Tristan does his respective sire. As a servant, Lucien wore common tunics and had much longer hair that he tried to keep neat while in the count's court. After Tristan tortured him, he briefly bore scars on either side of his mouth, forming a deranged smile. These scars would have remained had he not been healed by vampire blood during his transformation into a vampire. Powers and Abilities Lucien possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. Being over a thousand years old and the first vampire ever sired, he is one of the strongest vampires in existence, second only to the Original Vampires. Lucien has proven to be a skilled operator of mind compulsion, able to leave his victims conscious of being hypnotized but unable to resist his compulsion. Weaknesses Lucien has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Quotes Relationships *Klaus and Lucien (Enemies) *Lucien and Tristan (Allies) *Aurora and Lucien (Former lovers) *Lucien and Camille (Enemies) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' Name *'Lucien' is a masculine name of French origin. The name means "Light". It stems from the Old Roman family name Lucianus. Trivia *He is the first vampire ever turned by an Original Vampire, being turned before both Aurora and Tristan. * He was also the first person to be healed by (Klaus's) vampire blood and through him that the Original Vampires learned they can passed vampirism to others. *He is described as another good-looking, calculating vampire who comes to town with a personal vendetta against the Mikaelsons. *According to Joseph Morgan, the Original Vampires learned how to make vampires after Lucien was turned by Klaus, making Lucien potentially the first sired vampire in history and thus the strongest non-original vampire introduced into the show's universe. *Lucien thought Kol was a "loon", but loved it, and Finn was fine as long as you didn't talk to him. *He possessed a daylight ring, and wears it on his right middle finger. *He is one of few people to refer to Klaus as Nik. *Since they killed all who learned of their true nature in their early days as vampires, Lucien may be the first person to ever learn about the Original Vampires and survive. *In You Hung the Moon, it is revealed that he is the CEO of Kingmaker Land Development Inc. *He managed to find a third cure for werewolf venom with an unknown substance. The only other cures are the blood of Klaus and having a Siphoner siphon the magic from the venom. *It is presumed by both Tristan and Elijah that he holds the weapon the prophecy speaks of. *It was confirmed by michael narducci, he is the serial killer that will, vincent and cami were investigating. *In 11th century Elijah compelled Lucien to believe that he was Niklaus and then told him to run in the fear of Mikael along with Aurora and Tristan who believed they were Rebekah and Elijah respectively. *Lucien, Aurora and Tristan swore vengeance against the Mikaelson family and spend centuries looking for weapons that would kill them until the truth about the sirelines were revealed, thus forcing them to incapacitate the Originals instead so they wouldn't die themselves. *The Serratura, a Dark Object, capable of producing an impenetrable barrier which can be use to trap Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah is currently in possession of Lucien. Gallery TO_301_0329Lucien.jpg TO_301_0353KlausElijahFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0378Lucien.jpg TO_301_0381Lucien.jpg Lucien.png|Lucien attempting to bite his realtor TO_301_0496Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0610KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0620Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0671Lucien.jpg TO_301_0744KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0791KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0800Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0898KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0939LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0958LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1025Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1051Lucien.jpg TO_301_1197Lucian.jpg TO_301_1199Lucien.jpg TO_301_1202Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0507Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0558KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0611Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0615KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0644KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0663Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0670Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0729Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1210KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1225Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1872KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2102KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2151LucienTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2883LucienAlexis.jpg Normal_TO304_3003Lucien-Alexis.jpg Normal_TO305_0157Lucian-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_0492Lucian.jpg Normal_TO305_1360Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1443Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1504CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0505Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0516CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0980Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1024LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1074Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1248LucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1334Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1354Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1370Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2622Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2635MucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_2674Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2759Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2993LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_3068CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_3249Lucien.jpg References See Also Category:Members of the Trinity Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:New Orleans Residents